


小奥和小勃

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 拜仁让小奥去上学，老萨也让小勃去上学，两个孩子在同一间学校上学。小奥和小勃都喜欢小捷。可是小捷有男朋友啦！见识到小捷和卢森的秘密后小勃决定不喜欢小捷了。没见识到这个秘密的小奥却还是喜欢小捷……喜欢小捷的班主任身份。可是认识卢森以后小奥又喜欢起卢森啦！
Relationships: Austria/Bavaria (Hetalia), Brandenburg/Saxony (Hetalia), Czech Republic/Luxembourg (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Kudos: 1





	小奥和小勃

**Author's Note:**

> 小学生校园AU微缩历史，大概1400s胡斯战争相关

拜仁送小奥去上学，老萨也送小勃去上学。小勃是个好学生，两耳不闻窗外事一心只读圣贤书。小奥也是个好学生，但小奥就特别会social。小奥和小勃的心里有一个相同的秘密，他们都喜欢班主任小捷。小捷是个年轻的女孩儿，梳着平凡的妹妹头，脑后还有一个小小的发髻，身材又平又矮，一点都不美味。但是小勃和小奥都好喜欢小捷。他们喜欢小捷什么呢？他们喜欢就喜欢在小捷能当老师，管理一群捣蛋鬼。

小捷的男朋友卢森是个高富帅，还有一头金发，小奥这就输了。小勃倒是可以，小勃兴高采烈地回家找老萨问：“老爸，你看我可以当小捷老师的男朋友吗？”老萨笑着说傻孩子你还小呀，不过你都不深入了解小捷老师，怎么敢说要当她的男朋友呢？说不定她在家里很凶呢！小勃一听觉得有道理，于是让老萨牵着自己去小捷老师家窗户外面偷看。

这不看不要紧，一看吓一跳——天哪，小捷老师正和卢森在别墅二楼的窗台上做运动，窗户是开着的，小捷老师四两拨千斤，双手抱住卢森的腰要把他抛出窗外！

“叫你不听我的！叫你背着我来！”小捷念念有词，全然没了在小朋友们面前害羞微笑的样子。小勃和老萨站在夜幕里，听见这叫骂声格外响亮，看见卢森惊恐的脸被房间里的光照得惨白。

“太可怕了，小捷老师原来是这样的。”小勃捏着衣角。老萨摸了摸小勃的头：“没关系，傻孩子，有志不在年高，英雄不论出处，如果你只是喜欢管小朋友的感觉，等你到我这个年纪你也有机会的。”

那老爸，为什么你没管小朋友呢？小勃看到老萨说到“管小朋友“时眼睛里亮晶晶的星星，好想这么问。但他是个善解人意的好孩子，老爸没当老师肯定有他的理由，所以他没问出来。

镜头回到小奥家这边。晚上小奥和拜仁在桌前吃饭。小奥看起来郁郁寡欢，烤猪肘都没吃下几口。拜仁知道这孩子心里有事，便关切地问是不是在学校叫同学欺负了。小奥说不是。小奥盯着老拜看了好久才问：“爹地，我一直有个问题。但我不知道该不该问。”

“没事的孩子！老爸什么大风大浪没经历过啊！”拜仁笃定地说。小奥斟酌再三支支吾吾地、犹犹豫豫地问：“爹地，我真的是你亲生的吗？为什么我没有金发呢？”

拜仁没有想过小奥会问自己这个问题。但他没有让自己的不安和尴尬泄露一丝一毫。拜仁拿起烤猪肘说：“傻孩子，你看这个猪肘，它在南德烤成脆皮，在北德煮着吃，可是它的皮脆还是软，影响他内里好不好吃吗？”

“爹地一定希望我回答说不影响。”小奥说。

“对！所以说你看这个——你看这个小捷，她也没有金发，但她不也管着一群金发的小孩子吗？你们不是都很喜欢她吗？所以说一个人他受不受人喜欢，好不好吃，不在于他的外表怎么样，在于——”

“可是爹地，我并不喜欢小捷。而且有的人他就爱吃软的，他一看到外面是脆的就不吃走人了。谁去花时间了解烤猪肘的内在呢？”小奥严肃地说。

这回拜仁真的愣住了。拜仁一直以为小奥喜欢小捷。

晚饭结束了，小奥回到房间里写作业。小奥很快就把作业写完了。小奥开始写日记。我想成为站在小捷老师位置上的那个人——小奥写道，稚嫩的笔迹很坚定。拜仁在客厅里看球赛。这是拜甲第十六轮，拜仁因戈尔施塔特对阵拜仁兰茨胡特[1]，打得难舍难分。

几天后，转学生小洪来到了小奥和小勃的班里。第一节课是小捷老师的语文课，小捷老师教大家念捷克语。小奥不想学捷克语，他觉得这很没劲，小奥还是喜欢德语。但今天不一样。语文课正式开始前小捷老师花了十分钟给大家介绍新同学。小捷老师很少在课前讲废话。所以这让大家都敏锐地感觉到，小捷老师很喜欢这个新同学。

新同学小洪是个很中性化的男孩，有一头栗色的长发，还有漂亮的绿色眼睛，声音软软的像个女孩。有同学嘲笑小洪是娘娘腔，被小洪打得四脚朝天。小洪是不好欺负的呀，小勃想，暗自下决心不招惹他。小奥想的却不同。小捷老师喜欢的尽是这种中性角色，小奥想，既然如此等我站上小捷老师的位置，我也要拥有卢森和小洪。

小朋友们不太想和小洪玩，小洪打人可疼了。上美术课时小洪忘带绿蜡笔了，问周围的同学借，没有人敢借给他。他问了一圈，轮到小奥了。小奥是个善于交际的人，不好意思拒绝，于是拿出自己的绿蜡笔说：“喏，这个借给你。但是你可不能用太多了，等等我还要用呢！这一盒笔可贵了。”

小洪一听就不高兴了，不想借就不借，哪有借给你又膈应你的呢？我不要啦！小洪说，把绿蜡笔推给小奥，打算用蓝蜡笔画草地。

这时候小勃把自己的绿蜡笔递给小洪，说给你用吧，我今天画的是天空，用不到绿色，我的蜡笔也不值钱，你随便用就好啦！小洪感动得不行。小洪和小勃成为了好朋友。小洪告诉小勃自己有个朋友叫小普，过去他们都在隔壁大波老师的班里上学。小普是个特别好的人，小洪想让小勃和小普做朋友，他认为他们一定会相见恨晚。小勃礼貌地回应说好的，有机会他们见一见。

这天下午卢森来接小捷下班。小奥留在班里做值日走得晚了些。夕阳照在教室里，把地面照得红彤彤的，把小奥的脸也照得红彤彤的。小捷穿了一条波西米亚风的裙子，特别好看。她从走廊的这头到那头，跑得好快，小奥握着地板刷的手僵住了。原来小捷老师除了能管小孩这点让他羡慕外，她本身也有这么大的魅力呀！小奥心里发芽了。

小奥看到卢森脸上有伤，一看就是小捷打的。小奥于是拿出了自己的医药包，给卢森一块创可贴。“我爸爸说要乐于助人！”小捷被另一个老师叫去干正事了，小奥就和卢森聊了起来。小奥问他小捷经常打他吗，卢森说没有啦，小捷是个特别好的女孩。小奥又给了他很多创可贴，还说如果以后小捷欺负他他可以找自己诉苦。

“可你还是个小孩子呀！”卢森被逗笑了，但是他特别感动，他把小奥今天的举动牢牢地记在心里了。这时候小捷来了，于是卢森跟小捷走了。他们好恩爱呀！小奥想着突然有些不高兴，不知道自己嫉妒的到底是哪一个。

拜仁来接小奥回家了。拜仁把小奥放在自己的宝马车上。小奥跟拜仁说小捷老师可能有家暴倾向，小捷老师打她男朋友了。拜仁想了好一会儿她男朋友是谁，才问他那然后呢。小奥说然后我给了他好多创可贴，还跟他说自己想和他做朋友。拜仁听了不知如何评价，只告诉小奥不要做超出自己能力范围的事。

拜仁回到家里拿出了自己的老相册。相册里有他和老萨、卢森还有荷兰等人的照片。那时候他们都是好朋友。那时候小捷还不是小捷，但是老萨已经是老萨，是管理他们这群金色头发的捣蛋鬼的老大。

**Ende**

[1] 拜仁因戈尔施塔特对阵拜仁兰茨胡特：1392由于领土分割引起的一系列内战，巴伐利亚暂时退出了德意志的政治舞台。邻国蚕食着边界，贵族藐视公爵权威，公爵选侯权利也被剥夺，巴伐利亚陷于内战漩涡长达50年。1417年左右，拜仁因戈尔施塔特公爵卷入了与他的表兄兰茨胡特公爵的争端中，两人都遭到皇帝和教廷的处分。


End file.
